1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to water jet guided laser devices having light guide pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
Water jet guided laser is a cutting technology that employs a laser beam which is completely reflected at a water-air interface. A water jet guided laser device typically includes a water-container defining a water chamber therein. The laser beam is propagated through the water chamber and then emitted from the water-container and finally guided by a water jet to a workpiece.
However, because partial energy of the laser beam is absorbed by water in the water chamber, this will decrease intensity of the laser beam striking the workpiece. Thus, work efficiency of the laser beam is low.
Therefore, there is a need for a water jet guided laser device in which the limitations described are eliminated or at least alleviated.